MAX Fall Out
by Sarim01
Summary: MA is a small web episode company grown big to include thousands upon thousands of fans and advent followers. Nya is a simple fan who was only going to their convention for the entertainment and enjoyment of her friends. Little did she know that fate had other plans for her at this con. Inspired by RoosterTeeth
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: MAX Fall Out

**Rating**: M for later chapters

**Summary/Warning**: **_MA is a small web episode company grown big to include thousands upon thousands of fans and advent followers. Nya is a simple fan who was only going to their convention for the entertainment and enjoyment of her friends. Little did she know that fate had other plans for her at this con._**

**Disclaimer: This story was inspired by RoosterTeeth and you'll see many simularities but please do not see certain characters as certain employee's of RoosterTeeth. I changed their names and the company for a specific reason. I know their characters are not the same as the real life people of RoosterTeeth. I don't want to mislead you by stating their names because, A) I don't want to disappoint because I already know they arn't the same and B) I would like you to get to know these characters for who they are. I decided to post this despite this mix up because I personally enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading just as much.**

* * *

The day was warm in Austin Texas but that didn't seem to deter the hundreds of people that were converging on what would be known as MAX. MAX was a convention and the accumulation of all the fans of MachinimaAddicts where chaos was bound to transpire and booze would pump up the crowd. Machinima enthusiasts crowded the doors that had yet to open and cosplayers represented for the animators. These were fans of every part of this company that had grown to become a weekly relief of everyday boredom.

MachinimaAddicts was a company that had been started by a small group of friends simply enjoying some of their favorite games and pulling out weekly web episodes of a crazy storyline made to simply have fun with and at the games. They did multiple different machinima style episodes in different games but once they hit one game in particular and hit that perfect sweet spot of hilarious machinima and expert writing the group took off. They started off small but as the audience grew larger so did their company. Eventually the company even gained animators, the first being Axel who did all of the early animation bringing the previous boxed in machinima characters to life. Now the company had a dedicated YouTube channel and posted out videos almost daily with many different branches from their original show like game talk shows, let's play/achievement guides, and even a fully animated show called Pulse headed off by Axel. People like Jayson Newsom, Finn Kirkwald, Miles Henderson, and Shane Smith were added to the team simply for let's play and live game time feeds. What started off with just a small group had now grown to the convention that was now about to start.

In the crowd Nya stood with a group of her friends. Nya had been a fan of the company since they first started posting their Xbox machinima but she had never expected herself to be a large enough fan to actually attend their self-made convention. She hadn't planned on going but as her blue eyes scanned the area she was pleasantly surprised by the turn out. MachinimaAddicts, MA for short had always been a small company for most of its life but with its steady increase in fan base the con they threw this year was massive. Even big names in gaming were coming out to present and debut at this convention. Nya secretly patted the team on the back for such an accomplishment. It was one thing to hear about their growth and another to see it in person.

"Ah, this is so freakin sweet!" Debbie nearly squealed as she spun around, something that was an accomplishment since the area was packed. "I know! I can't wait till we pull out our Pulse cosplays tomorrow! It's going to be amazing!" Katherine responded grabbing onto both Debbie and Nya. "I already see a few out there; I think you guys will have a run for your money." The last came from Devin who stood behind the three girls covering his eyes from the sun to see better. He was the only male in the group but they had all been friends since high school. Now they were each doing their own thing but they came together to hang out and do conventions like this one. MAX was really just one giant excuse for them all to get together again and have a three day weekend of fun together. "I can't wait for those doors to open. I really want to see the guys in person instead of just hearing their voices online." Katherine rested her chin on Nya's shoulder as her brown eyes watched the doors. Nya smiled at her. "At least you're not saying you want to meet them in person, that might be a little hard with this giant crowd." "No, Katy just wants to admire from a far." Devin said laughing earning a playful punch from Debbie. "I personally just want to get out of the heat…I'm not used to weather like this.." Debbie complained. "What you mean summer? Besides, just think about how lovely you'll feel tomorrow in your full out cosplay." Devin teased again but this time he was ready to dodge the punch.

A little game of wrestling began between the two and Nya just shook her head and looked back to the doors just in time to see movement. "Looks like its opening." Nya announced, Katy perking up and nearly climbing on Nya's shoulders. Nya laughed at the attempt until the crowd started to surge forward. "Alright gang! Buddy system!" Katy called out. Part of it was a jest but another part was all seriousness. They had been in plenty of cons to know that you could very easily get swept aside and separated. Nya was the protective type especially when it came to her friends so she lead the group forward knowing the Devin had the back to make sure the other two ducklings, Katy and Debbie, wouldn't stray off. When they hit the building they barely registered the AC at first. The amount of bodies in such a small area negated anything an AC unit could do but once they got through check-in and the area opened up more for the consistent stream of people the air was much cooler.

Their group pulled away from the stream of people so they could grab a corner and people watch as well as review the panel's list. They all had specific panels they wanted to go to but the one thing they all liked to do at cons was people watch so they settled into a comfortable conversation while they pointed out cosplays that came in the door.

As the con ran into full swing, people walked throughout the entire building. Nya watched them and then looked back to her friends. They were all ready to go to the first panel and were already gathering their things ready to take off to get the best seats. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to go grab some breakfast." Nya said catching everyone's attention. Katy tilted her head. "What's wrong? You don't want to go to the panel?" she asked always concerned for others. They wanted to make sure to do things they all, or at least the majority wanted to do. "The panel sounds interesting but not as interesting as the second one we're going to and I'm really hungry so I'd rather miss this one instead of the other." Nya tried to explain not wanting to bring down their mood. "Told you to eat before we left." Devin teased bumping her on the shoulder. "Well you know how I love my bacon, egg, and cheese bagels." Nya replied with a wink. "I'll catch up with you at the panel, if I'm late I'll text but either way I'll defiantly be at the second." They all smiled at her as she set off.

Luckily going out wasn't as hard as getting in; she found she didn't have to fight the crowd as much. Even better there was a McDonalds within walking distance from the convention, always good when there was cheap food for con goers. Nya made her way across the street with her headphones playing Pulse soundtrack. She had to admit, Axel's addition to the team made her one happy art major student. Axel had an artistic style close to her own and as he developed his style and really came into his own she found that he also had the same musical tastes as she did. Pulse was his first full blown baby since joining MA and displayed everything she liked about this animation style. It didn't take Nya long to quickly buy up Pulse songs on iTunes.

As Nya walked into the McDonalds she found the line wasn't as bad as she thought it would be with a con next door, must be everyone else was going to panels or walking the floor. "Perfect timing" she thought as she took out one ear bud so she wouldn't be rude to the workers. The hair on the back of her neck pricked up as she felt as if someone was leaning near her from behind. Nya's eyes glanced to the side and she nearly jumped when she found someone's head right next to her own. Not just someone but a guy, and not just any guy but Jason Newsome from MA!

"I thought I heard Kara's song from Pulse blasting from those headphones!" Jason beamed at her as he straightened up. "Sorry if I startled you." He quickly added at her stunned stance. "I-it's ok." she finally got out getting her wits about her. "Just wasn't sure who was behind me." Jason, or Jay as the MA office liked to call him, scratched the back of his head laughing a little as Nya tilted her head. "Aren't you supposed to be at the con?" she asked not hiding the fact that she knew who he was. Jay shrugged. "I have a little time before I'm needed for the first panel so I thought to catch some grub first." His eyes looked her over and caught her ID badge for the convention. "Shouldn't you be there as well?" Nya copied his move and shrugged. "Food sounded good besides the better panels aren't always the first ones." Jay smiled at her about to ask another question when the cashier called for the next in line which happened to be Nya.

Nya moved to the counter and ordered her food and almost jumped again when Jay moved up behind her and chimed in his order. Nya was about to ask him what he was doing when he winked at her and paid for both of their meals. "Ah- no. I can get my own-" she tried to counter as the cashier took the money. Jay patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, take it as an apology for startling you earlier." Nya looked ready to argue but in the end the transaction was already completed and all Nya could do was look down and let it go. Jay laughed at her reaction as he picked up the tray with their food.

"How about this.." he began as he swiped up her bagel and held it in front of her. "If you really feel bad for me paying for your meal why don't you eat it with me?" Nya's brows furrowed. "Is that how you try to pick up girls? You steal their bagels?" she asked trying to snatch the bagel away from him but he used his height and reflexes to maneuver it away from her. "Maybe, did it work?" he asked laughing at her futile attempts. Nya simply glared at him as she mulled it over. She wasn't sure how to interpret his actions or how she should respond to him. It was so strange meeting someone she had been watching on YouTube for over a year and getting to know the man through his YouTube channel and interaction with his coworkers and then having him treat her so casually. Normally Nya would feel shy or wary of strange men who simply came up to her and talked to her yet here was a man who popped her personal bubble space at the very beginning and was now dangling her bagel in front of her as hostage so she'd talk to him more and she didn't feel like turning around and simply ordering her meal over again and paying for it herself. It was like the times she had watched him and all the others from the company over the years had melted her fear of being around them as 'strangers'. She didn't know if she was comfortable with it but in the end she responded. "I guess if that's the only way I get to have my food. You're going to keep me from your own convention."

Jay smiled and put the bagel back on his tray and went to find a seat that was mostly clean since most of the tables had some sort of ketchup or salt on them, the negative to being willing to buy cheap food. When they sat down Jay passed her food to her and got started on his own. Between bites Jay kept looking up at her as she silently ate her food in small bites. "I'm surprised you aren't bombarding me with questions." He said after a few minutes. "Why do you want me to?" Her blue eyes meet his hazel and she noted a spark of interest in those eyes that put her off a little. Jay shrugged and went back to his food. "Not really it's just...different. I think I like it." He said between bites. Nya wasn't sure how to respond to this so she busied herself with eating. "You talked about eating at fast food places on the videos but I didn't think it was actually true." She finally said to break the silence. Jay perked up at that and went with the conversation happy to have something to talk about. "Of course I do, my life style was live off fast food when you can for so long it's hard to just drop it. Especially on convention days when there's not a lot of time to eat. Add to that a place near the con and you know I'm there." Nya tilted her head in question. "But don't you have money so you can eat out nicer." "Nah, sure I have more than when I lived in New York and technically I can afford it but most of it just goes right back into gaming or some new tech somehow again tied into gaming." Nya chuckled at that and his smile seemed to widen.

Something went off and Jay pulled out his phone. "Time to get back to the con." he said as he turned off the alarm. Nya checked her own time but found she still had a few minutes. "Well it was nice getting to meet you without a throng of people waiting as well." Nya said politely not expected to see the man again. "Would you have actually waited in line for an autograph?" he asked. Nya folded her hands and rested her chin on them as she smiled. "Probably not, not unless one of my friends were dying for it, I'm not an autograph girl." "You didn't seem like one." Jay responded as he got up and collected his trash and what she had finished of hers. He put a hand on the table in front of her and leaned down, Nya froze as he got closer to her. "Hey there's a party this afternoon, at 6pm, wanna come?" Jay asked as his hazel eyes watched her. "Me? Why?" she asked confused. Once again that smile lit his face again as he stood up. "Because I want to see you again." he stated it as if it was the most logical thing in the world but that statement only made her want to ask him why again.

His phone went off again, this time it was a phone call. He picked up but didn't move away from her. "Hey...yeah I'm coming...I'll be there in a few." Nya looked away trying not to eavesdrop but knowing it was futile. He hung up the phone, the conversation obviously about him getting back to the con. Leaning back down again he caught her attention again but this time she leaned back a little, a blush heating her cheeks. "What about it? You coming? Promise it'll be fun." Jay said seeming amused by her blush. "Don't you have to go?" she sidetracked. Jay's other hand gripped the back of her chair caging her in. This should've sent warning signals through her but instead her heart simply speed up by the closeness. "Not going until I get an answer, you get to tell the fans why I'm late." he joked. "I...maybe..I have friends..." she said unsure how to answer this. Jay sat up then fished in his pocket when he didn't seem to find what he was looking for he went to the cashier and asked her something and then came back with two napkins and a pen. "How about this, write down your number and I'll do the same. Text me when you know." Jay said as he jotted down his number and passed both his napkin and the blank one to her so she could do the same. On any normal day Nya wouldn't have even thought to write her number down but there were a few factors that led her to agree to this. One, she had a track phone that she was using, a little trick she had learned from previous cons. Track phones weren't as heartbreaking to lose/get stolen and they were cheap. Two, she was curious where this would lead.

When she was done she handed it to him. "Thanks, oh and by the way." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Your friends can come too." Nya jolted back slapping a hand over her ear and he laughed at her reaction. "You know, you're a little too cute when you act like that." He said as he straightened up and tossed their trash away. "I'll text you when I'm out of the panel." He said as he walked off waving the napkin with her number on it. Nya couldn't help but simply stare off after him with her hand over her ear that was still burning from the heat of his breath. She knew her face was just beat red and that just made the blush worse. What the hell had just happened here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: MAX Fall Out

**Rating**: M for later chapters

**Summary/Warning**: **_MA is a small web episode company grown big to include thousands upon thousands of fans and advent followers. Nya is a simple fan who was only going to their convention for the entertainment and enjoyment of her friends. Little did she know that fate had other plans for her at this con._**

**Disclaimer: This story was inspired by RoosterTeeth and you'll see many similarities but please do not see certain characters as certain employee's of RoosterTeeth. I changed their names and the company for a specific reason. I know their characters are not the same as the real life people of RoosterTeeth. I don't want to mislead you by stating their names because, A) I don't want to disappoint because I already know they aren't the same and B) I would like you to get to know these characters for who they are. I decided to post this despite this mix up because I personally enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading just as much.**

* * *

As Nya walked back to the con she was still in a bit of a daze, her mind mulling over what had just happened and at a McDonalds of all places. Her mind just didn't understand why Jay would even talk to her much less invite her to some party afterwards. She was slightly concerned that she might be humiliated if she went or that something bad would happen. But if it was just one giant joke he planned on playing on her around his coworkers why would he invite her friends? Unless, did he think her friends were more girls? Did he mean to offer them up to his friends as some over assuming celebrity jerk? That didn't seem like him from the videos then again the videos on YouTube weren't necessarily who he was in reality but his YouTube persona.

Nya's brain kept working in circles as she entered the first panel her friends had gone to. It had already ended and people were filing out but she caught sign of her three friends and veered for them. Debbie was the first to see her and the blonde jumped up and down waving at her to make sure Nya saw them. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at her friend. Debbie was the hyperactive, fun-loving one; Katy was the quiet, sarcastic one; and Devin was the teasing older brother of the group. Nya loved each one of them in their own way and just as she would protect her friends with the fierceness of a mother bear she knew they would do the same for her. If anyone was to help her make sense of what had just happened, it was them.

When Nya reached the others they exploded into excited tittering about the panel, giving Nya play by play commentary of what she had missed. "Nya you totally missed out! Jeffery even made a secret appearance and messed with the producers of Hex." Debbie chimed in with a laugh. "So, did you enjoy your bagel?" Katy asked trying to veer the subject off of what Nya had missed. "Well...it was something else..." Nya began causing everyone to look at her curiously. Nya didn't like starting off a story with 'You see what happen was' because she had taught middle schoolers art and that was their favorite line for when they had done something wrong but in this instant it was all that came to mind as she started explaining what had happened at McDonalds.

"What! You met Jay!" Debbie practically shouted, Katy quickly jumping in to clamp her hands over her friends mouth but Devin just continued Debbie's train of thought. "And you actually ATE with him?" Nya wasn't sure if she should be backing away from her friends or not. "Uh..yes? He also invited me to a party this afternoon but I'm not sure what to do about that." "And you gave him your number." Katy added, her look was almost that of a disapproving mother. "I- I wasn't sure what to do...it was strange..." Nya said adverting her eyes. "What are you talking about Katy? Nya did the right thing! Are you kidding girl? Say yes!" Debbie said getting out of Katy's grasp. "You know you've been dying to see all of them anyways Katy and he did say we could come. He does know there are three of us right?" Devin asked looking back to Nya. Nya shrugged. "I never said and he never asked, he kinda just added it on at the end. He said he'd text me after the panel or I was to text him my answer."

Katy watched Nya's uncomfortable stance and then looked at Debbie and Devin. "How about this Nya, instead of texting him let's see if he texts you like he promised. If he does let him know you have three friends and see if that's ok. If he says it's fine then we'll all go. Safer in number and all. If it's a bust then it's a bust, but if it's fun then we all get a unique experience as MAX." Katy said and Debbie practically bounced on Katy's back. "WAHOO! This is going to be greeeaaat!" Debbie yelled with a laugh as she spun Katy. Nya and Devin shared a look but then smiled. "Trust me Nya, if he doesn't text then they'll just have to kick me out of the con for beating up one of their stars." Debbie said practically skipping to the next panel. Nya smiled comforted by her friend, even if she was just a tad eccentric. Devin came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "You do know that the next panel we're going is the Let's Play panel." Nya froze. Jay was a part of the Let's Play section of MA meaning the panel Jay had rushed off to was the panel she was now walking to. She knew her cheeks wanted to blush but she mentally forced the blood from heating her cheeks. Devin laughed as he followed after Debbie leaving Nya trudging after them.

The panel was already packed when they got there; Katy and Devin were looking for seat up front while Nya and Debbie were hunting seats in the back. In the end the only seats available were near the back but they were all just happy to have seats. There was a huge line of people grabbing spots against the walls, some of the staff had to cut off the line for fire code but in all honesty Nya was certain they were already past their limit for fire code. The lights dimmed and then went out and the crowd cheered as Nya's eyes were brought to the front where all the Let's Play actors/gamers of MA filed onto stage. They all had the ease of someone who had been in front of hundreds before and every last one of them still acted just as they did on their videos. Finn and Miles were teasing each other, Shane was the somewhat sane yet sneaky jokester and then there was Jay.

Finn was the clumsy clown of the group while Shane with the quiet mastermind of pranks. Miles was the shouter of the group but had a good sense of humor and seemed to get along with everyone at MA. Jay was the 1st person shooter expert and often did the achievement guides for MA. While Miles and Jay were the better players of the group Shane could keep his own and then Finn was just the comedic relief most of the time. They all got along and they had made videos on YouTube for over a year now that had kept Nya and many others entertained weekly. Also on the panel was the guy who headed up the Let's Play portion of MA, Dixon and Jeff who pretty much tagged along with Dixon's idea when it started up. The six would team up or fight against each other in different games but they shared their experience with the world through posting these let's plays on YouTube. It had been a big hit with the MA fans and the little branch just continued to grow. Now they had their own separate YouTube channel since their videos were starting to clog up the already busy MA channel.

Nya watched as the panel played out before them. She couldn't help but laugh when they made a joke or they played along with the fans as they came up for questions. Nya's eyes kept wandering to Jay however and her mind would blank as she watched him. One time she thought their eyes had meet but then she mentally chided herself for being such a dork. There were hundreds of people in the room, there was no way he could find her in this crowd, even if she did have red hair and blue eyes.

Another fan brought up a gift for the guys, there went another bottle of alcohol. Unlike most cons they went to, this one was a promoter of alcohol. Hell, almost every video they made either had them drinking or they were playing drunk. Jay was the odd one because he didn't drink but then again they all had their own oddities which somehow worked together. Nya wondered if they would be worse then their videos drunk or if that was an accurate portrayal.

The panel was over and the crowd cheered for the guys before filing out. Nya, Debbie, Katy and Devin stayed in their seats. They had long learned not to bother rushing out the room at the very beginning, it was quicker to relax, wait, and then go. Nya and Debbie were debating on the next panel when her phone chimed. They all looked at Nya and Debbie practically jumped up and down in her seat as Nya took out her phone. "Saw you in the crowd, that's you in the back with the blonde, brunette, and guy right?" the text asked and Nya looked up. She scanned the area by the stage and caught sign of Jay holding back the curtains. He waved at her when he noticed she was looking and the flash of the light on his phone shown in his hand as if it were an airplane guider. Nya waved back, not sure what else to do. A few seconds later another text sounded but this time Debbie wasn't watching Nya but waving at Jay practically falling over the seat making Katy and Devin laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. So what did you decide?" Nya looked up at him again and then over at her friends. Her fingers typed on her phone. "If the three of them can come then sure, we'll come." Nya couldn't see his features too clearly from here but even Debbie called out. "Did you just say we're going? I think he just smiled and almost did a happy dance." Katy laugh and Devin chimed in. "Hope he's not expecting you to put out." Which earned him a huge punch from Debbie. Nya's smiled but her heart was in her stomach. That was a statement even she had said to herself. No going back now. Her phone chimed again. "Great! I'll meet you and your friends on the main floor by the big MA sign at 6." Just like she said. No going back now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: MAX Fall Out

**Rating**: M for later chapters

**Summary/Warning**: **_MA is a small web episode company grown big to include thousands upon thousands of fans and advent followers. Nya is a simple fan who was only going to their convention for the entertainment and enjoyment of her friends. Little did she know that fate had other plans for her at this con._**

* * *

The four friends went from panel to panel, only breaking up their schedule with trips to the main floor and demonstrators. Again Nya was taken back at how big MA had become, there was games being demoed on the floor that weren't even out yet. Debbie and Devin had long since disappeared having run off in the mass of people on the main floor and Katy had run back to the apartment to get something before their next panel. It was one of the few times she was alone at the con. This didn't bother her. She felt at home in a convention and MA fans weren't necessarily bad fans.

Over the years she had learned that certain genre of fans came with certain types of people. Anime fans in general were very accepting and nice. In cosplay you had some snobs that liked to put rules on a rule-less category like cosplay and the one that confused her the most were Lolita fans. While some where the cutesy sweetlings you would expect there were a little too many really rude and nasty individuals in that fan base. With MA the only thing you had to worry about was rude drunks and normally those drunks were just silly to watch. The community with MA was actually very accepting and generally nice so Nya felt perfectly fine walking by herself.

Nya was walking from the main floor to turn down a side hall when she suddenly felt a tug and she stumbled back. She gasped but she didn't fall to the ground, her back fell against hard. Looking back to see what she had fallen into her eyes met with a grinning Jason. Was this man ever not smiling? "A-ah sorry." she said trying to straighten herself. Before she got away his arms wrapped around her. "Aw, if you wanted a hug that bad all you had to do is ask." he teased her. "I do not! You pulled me!" she protested as she escaped his grasp. "It's Jay!" someone yelled catching Nya's and Jay's attention. Jay smiled at the fans and waved. "Looks like I've been caught." Jay said his voice low for only Nya to hear. "Then you shouldn't have jumped out and messed with me." Nya muttered under her breath. "Oh don't pout, it makes me want to mess with you more."

Jay grabbed her hand an lead her away from the crowd that was about to descend on them and through a side door marked 'Staff Only'. When he closed the door behind her he stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing by yourself? I thought you'd be with your friends." Jay asked. Nya looked up at him and noticed almost a hint of concern in his eyes. "Two of them ran off and got themselves lost on the main floor and the other went to grab something from where we are staying." Nya explained. "It's not all that uncommon for us." "Good then you're free for lunch." Jay said happily which had Nya taken aback. "What? When did I say that?" "You alone, it's 12:15, aka lunch time. Come to lunch with me." Nya just stared at him her brows furrowing a little. "Why are you so..happy all the time? I'll give you props for confidence but I've never seen anyone smile as much as you do." Jay shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Let's just call it my natural charm. Is it working?" "It might. Just as long as you don't expect anything from me." Nya added the second part to try and calm her earlier concern about him maybe thinking she'd put out for him. He tilted his head in question. "Meaning I'm not one of those groupies out there who'd jump into bed with you just because you're talking to me. And neither are my friends." Nya explained making sure she was clear. Jay smiled at that. "Wasn't expecting you to but I'm glad to know you wouldn't. Wouldn't respect you if you did. So you coming?" he asked again, this time holding out his hand so she had a choice. Nya tentatively reached out her hand and he grabbed it and tugged her a little closer to him. "You know, you're kinda like a startled cat. Gotta move slow before you bolt." he said his voice soft in her ear as his face was close enough for his breath to tickle her neck. Nya simply put a hand on her tingling neck and glanced at him as he started walking with a chuckle.

Jay didn't leave the strange little back door hallways that seemed to go throughout the convention center. Deciding not to get caught in a fan bombing he kept them in the under workings of the con and opened a door. The room was like a large break room with a couple of tables, a counter, a fridge, and microwave. On the counter subs were stacked up along with chips and of course, beer. Water was there too but it was obvious what most of them normally chose. Jay and Nya weren't the only ones in the room, there were three other people already in the room. "Hey guys" Jay called out as he ushered Nya who hadn't planned on entering when she noticed other people in the room but now didn't have a choice.

It only took Nya a few moments to recognize all three of them. The one with the obviously dyed blue hair was Axel, the lead animator at MA. Next to him with black hair was Chad who Nya didn't really know what he did besides help Axel with animating and every now and then jumping in on a video or two with the guys on the Let's Play channel. The brown haired man rooting in the fridge for a cold beer was Finn another member of the Let's Play crew who had also directed and voice acted in MA's original series. Despite the fact Nya knew them from their videos Jay still introduced them. "This is Nya. Nya this is Axel, Chad and Finn. So we have subs for lunch?" he asked as he walked in leaving Nya frozen at the door.

Jay easily joined the other three as he chatted with them and went for the subs. He broke Nya from her frozen state by tossing a sub at her. "Come on, there's not a lot of choices. That one's a turkey otherwise there's a roast beef." Nya walked over to him. "Turkey's fine." she said as she grabbed a water and checked the sandwich for mayo. "Aw, not going to drink with us Nya?" Finn asked as he leaned on the counter next to her. He was a bit close and she backed up and moved from the counter to grab an empty table. "I can drink later." she said not sure if she was comfortable enough to even think about drinking around them. "Come on over here Nya, no need to sit by yourself." Chad said, his voice bright and cheery. Nya hesitated but Jay came in behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her to the other table with Axel and Chad. Nya had been too startled by the touch to resist. Sitting down she looked over to Axel who nodded to her and she let a small smile touch her lips in return.

"You've got yourself a skittish one Jay." Finn said grabbing the empty seat between Jay and Chad. He didn't have a sub, only a beer. "I'm not skittish..this is just strange." Nya said choosing to speak for herself. Jay chuckled as he sipped his water. "Jay told us about you, I can only imagine how strange it had be to be dragged into this but don't worry we don't bite... Well most of us. Be careful of Finn, he has rabies." Chad said. Chad's personality always reminded Nya of a little brother. He had a bit of a high pitch voice and he seemed to either be the victim of the office pranks/teasing or egging it on for others. "I don't know what Jay could've told you about me. It's not like he knows anything about me from what? 10 minutes of socialization?" Nya said looking over at Jay. Axel laughed at that while Jay spoke up. "I happen to be very perspective." "Sure you are, don't worry Nya I'll protect you from Jay's evil ways." Chad said rolling his chair behind Nya and pretending to jab a fork at Jay from behind her.

Nya smiled, relaxing a little with them. As they all talked Nya found that she was able to easily fit in to the conversations. Axel didn't talk much but if you started the right topic he could light up and get really into the conversation. Finn tried hitting on Nya a few times but it was all out of good jest and even Nya could tell so it didn't bother her. One time Finn had rolled over to Nya and wrapped an arm around her shoulders claiming they could take off and just leave 'sober mc-dry butt' behind. Jay had simply kicked Finn's chair so he was sent rolling to the other side of the room laughing. Chad had come to her aid as well and then it turned into an all our rolling chairs jousting with empty bottles.

Their fun was cut short when Chad's phone buzzed. "Time to go." Chad said as Axel got ready to go as well. "It was fun meeting you Nya, hope to see you tonight." Chad said patting her on the shoulder on his way out. "Yep, I'll see you there and Axel don't forget to show me those sketches tonight! You promised!" Nya called after Axel who held back at the door. "You too, I want to see your precious sketchbook as well." Axel winked at her before leaving the room completely. Nya smiled after them and then checked the time. "I think I need to head back and find my lost sheep." Nya said looking back at Finn and Jay. "Alright then, see you tonight. You must drink tonight!" Finn said leaning on the back of his chair. "Possibly." Nya responded as Jay walked with her to the door and into the hall way.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself there." Jay said once they were on their own. "The guys were nice, you all are." Nya responded truthfully as she snuck a peak at Jay while they walked. He had almost a strange look of pride on his face but she wasn't sure if she was reading that right. "I don't know if nice is the word I'd call them. Perverts, insane, a little off in the head maybe? But nice? That might be stretching it." Jay's eyes meet her's and she glanced back in front of her. "Wait til you meet my friends, then you'll understand they're not all that far from what I'm used to. I'm an artist, we a crazy group."

Jay stopped and turned to her causing her to stop a few feet ahead of him. He motioned to the door beside him. "The main floor is out this door." he stated. Nya nodded and went to the door but he put a hand on the door before she could open it. Tilting his head down so they were eye level his hazel met her aqua. "It's was nice getting to know you more, I'm only sorry that I couldn't get all that information out of you myself." His voice was soft again and it sent little shot of electricity through her that gave her goosebumps. Instead of backing up as she normally did she just kept her gaze steady as she looked back at him. His hand reached up and gently caressed a lock of her deep red hair, his thumb and forefinger catching it and twirling it. She suppressed another shiver and another jump back as he did this. "I'm glad you came for lunch. Will you still meet me for tonight?" he asked his hand still playing with a lock of her hair. "Yes.." Her voice was barely audible as if it didn't want to work. Jay smiled and then brought the lock of hair to his lips as he gave it a soft kiss. "Then I'll see you at 6." he said, his eyes never leaving hers. Pulling back he opened the door for her and lead her out with his hand on the small of her back as he done before. Sound immediately bombarded them when the door opened breaking any illusion his voice and touch had done to her. Nya turned when his hand left her back and watched as he waved goodbye to her only to go back into the back door corridors.

A few people looked at her strangely as she had just come from an off limits door but she just picked up her pace and set off to find her friends. Getting her phone out she called them and soon had a place to meet them. Nya could only hope that her face wasn't flaming red when she meet up with her friends. She felt elated. While a part of her was still holding back for the other shoe to fall she had still just had the time of her life with people she had never thought to meet much less enjoy talking to. She could only hope that tonight was just as fun as her simple lunch had been.


End file.
